


Take a Bite

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Teasing, i changed the vampire myth, im sorry if you dont like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Vampire AU but with a twist
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing challenge and Yeonbin fic. I love them so much. Please comment and leave kudos! I love them all and read every comment!

Blinking at the sunlight, Soobin yawns, stretching his back out as he looks at the lovely being beside him. It’s a bright morning and as much as the sun is irritating his skin, he can’t seem to make himself move away from the rays. That would mean waking Yeonjun in the process and he just didn’t want to wake the angel - well, more like a creature of the night. 

Soobin couldn’t stop himself from brushing back the older’s hair, fixing his posture so he is leaning all his weight on his hand and side. He loved to watch the other sleep - even though their sleep was always void of dreams and nightmares, and brought no actual rest, Yeonjun and Soobin still enjoyed the simple task. 

Yeonjun turned in his sleep, fluttering his blood red eyes at his lifemate. Soobin couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips wide, creating a giant heart with his teeth showing. It was always nice to get lost in his lifemate’s eyes, feeling the hypnotizing effects of the vibrant red. 

“Is the sun bothering you?” Yeonjun asked, reaching up to caress Soobin’s cheek lovingly, continuing down his neck as he played with the soft skin there. 

Licking his lips, Soobin replied, “A little, but I don’t wanna move. I wish it didn’t bother me now.”

“Sorry, Soobinnie, it’s one of the disadvantages of being a lifemate.” 

Nodding, Soobin batted his dark red eyes. The younger hadn’t always been Yeonjun’s lifemate. At first he was human, living his life like any other normal person until he met the older. A stunning man with vibrant red eyes and attractive fangs. Soobin had been told the red eyes were contacts that he liked to wear 24/7 and that he was born with the fangs. Although the second lie was hard to believe, Soobin let it slide because he really liked Yeonjun. 

After a while of going out, Soobin had stumbled upon Yeonjun sucking the blood of a rat. 1) It was completely disgusting watching his boyfriend suck the ever-living fuck out of a furry animal and 2) it was terrifying because Soobin hadn’t been prepared to figure out that Yeonjun was a monster all this time - they both don’t like to use the term monster, fyi. 

The human had run away at first, trying to stay away from the other as much as possible, but he was always drawn back to him. And that’s when Yeonjun properly introduced his vampire life to him. Soobin felt like he was pushed into a Vampires for Dummies crash course, listening and processing all the information the other male supplied him with. 

Everything brought a heavy burden upon Soobin’s shoulders because he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. Such information led Soobin close to insanity, but he learned that he should tell Yeonjun about all his thoughts and feelings on vampirism. 

When Soobin finally opened up about his feelings and had come to terms with Yeonjun’s vampire side, the older decided he was ready for the full truth. That was where Soobin learned about lifemates and how he was Yeonjun’s. 

A lifemate is a vampires soulmate. They were always human, although there have been cases of it happening with other creatures, they stayed in the human realm. These humans are especially made for each individual vampire. One of the reason’s Yeonjun was eating a rat was because vampires cannot bite another human but their lifemate, they will die if they drink anyone else’s blood. 

Honestly, Soobin wasn’t surprised that lifemates were a thing, he had a little obsession with werewolves and vampires in middle school and knew mates were a thing, yet he didn’t know it was this serious. The human didn’t know what to think in the beginning, but Yeonjun slowly helped him understand the bond between the two. 

Now here they lay beside each other, staring with true love and adoration for one another. Finally, Soobin couldn’t take the intensity anymore, he had to lean forward and kiss at Yeonjun’s full lips because they were just so alluring. 

As their lips met, Yeonjun opened his mouth for his mate, allowing his mate entrance into his wet cavern. Seconds later the kiss became heated, Soobin licking into the other’s mouth with gusto as he climbed on top of him. 

“Mmm,” the vampire breathed, grabbing the back of Soobin’s neck and letting their scents mingle and their legs tangle. It was so hot, suffocating even - Yeonjun couldn’t resist it. 

Soobin broke the kiss all too soon for Yeonjun, ripping a whine from the vampires mouth as the other kissed down the column of his neck, stopping to suck and nip hickey’s into the pallor complexion of his vampire. 

Yeonjun panted against the other, body shifting with lust as he whispered into his ear, “Can I drink from you?” 

Disconnecting his mouth from the base of Yeonjun’s neck, Soobin nodded, baring his neck as physical evidence of his consent. Vampires can only bite with the consent of their lifemates, if they did so without permission the blood turned sour enough to repel the blood sucker. 

When Soobin had been turned from human to what the Yeonjun called “semi-vampires” - not fully a vampire, but immortal like one - he had the urge to let the older drink from him as much as he wanted. Soon enough that urge became a lust to be marked by the vampire that was his lifemate. 

The pleasure a bite can give to both receiver and taker normally sent both parties into sexual acts, but Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t always fall for the trick. Of course they fed into the pleasure coursing through their veins but they didn’t further it because it was enough intimacy for them - an example of taking advantage of the pleasure given would be when Soobin was able to drink from Yeonjun, who only held the blood he had taken, and letting the vampire suck it all back from his veins.

With the consent of a lifemate and the ability to drink as much from them as a vampire wanted, the two always came up with creative ways to keep the pleasure up. 

Yeonjun sank his fangs into the pale neck in front of him, suckling at the spot hard as he collected blood. Soobin on top of him, moaned, his limbs twitching as he held onto the older of the two. It felt so good, almost like an orgasm, but if he orgasmed right as Yeonjun bit him, it brought him to the edge of oversensitivity. 

Stopping the flow of blood, Yeonjun licks the spots closed, watching the holes close up because of his healing saliva. The older turned his oxygenated blood red eyes to his mate’s, blood tainting the inside of his lips and Soobin couldn’t handle the pressure of wanting to lick it away. So he did. The younger licked into his lifemate’s mouth, making out with him some more before the two split for air, which wasn’t necessary for either of them, being vampire and semi-vampire they were dead, hearts frozen in their chests. 

Soobin smiled at his mate, rolling off the other as he sucked in deep breaths. He used his lungs normally like any other human, having to have re-learned the habit of shallow breathing to fit in with other humans. Licking his lips, he muttered, “I will never get enough of that.”

“Perks of being a semi-vamp, my sweet Soobinnie.” Yeonjun commented as he caught his breath as well - again a habit he learned to blend in with humans, same with blinking and swallowing nonchalantly. 

“Are we gonna stay in bed today or do you want to take a trip to the flea market?” Yeonjun already knew the answer to Soobin’s question. It was clear in Soobin’s voice that he wanted to go and the vampire would never deny his lifemate of anything he wanted. 

“Yes, but we must do one thing before we go,” The older announced, turning on his side to stare into his lifemates beautiful red eyes. 

“What’s that?” Soobin’s head was tilted to the side like a puppy’s, curiosity filling his tone as he waited for Yeonjun to answer. 

“You need to let me have another bite before we leave.” A smirk pressed the corners of Yeonjun’s mouth up as he heard a small scoff from his lifemate, watching him with lustful eyes as he awaited a reply.

Soobin scoffed multiple times to tease his mate before wetting his lips, moving onto his side, and looking his vampire dead in the eyes. “Then what are you waiting for?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! I love reading them all! 
> 
> Stream Can't you see me? and listen to the Eternity album!! 
> 
> it is such a great comeback, I can't- :<
> 
> anyway follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2) <3


End file.
